Not Fair
by MeltedIceAngel
Summary: Tuffnut never knew what it was to have a sibling. [ Warning: twincest ]


One of the worst parts about being siblings was the fact that they didn't _feel _like they were siblings. Of course they knew they were, but the way the felt for each other just wasn't that of a brother or a sister.

When they were little, their mother used to sit them down and tell the twins stories of how she met and fell in love with their father. Their marriage had been arranged much like the majority of unions on Berk, and she had _hated _him. She hated his arrogant and cocky attitude, she hated his daredevil hobbies, and most of all hated the fact she was being forced into marrying him. As time went on however, she began to see a new side to the rude, unattractive man she once knew and came to love him for all he was worth. His bright smile, the love and affection he showed only to her, the way he would push her out of her comfort zone and get her to have some _fun..._She told the siblings that she wished she could take all those days she hated the man back and turn them into added days that she had loved him.

One day, Ruffnut had asked their mother what it felt like to be in love. The brunette woman had pulled them both aside, Ruffnut sat on her left while Tuff sat on her right, and explained how it felt to be in love.

"It's such a magical feeling." She had said. "It's like, you feel this force drawing the two of you together. That whenever you are apart, all you can think about is wanting to be together again. It's like having a best friend just so much more...so much better." She had whispered, bopping the four year olds on their noses.

The twins giggled.

"You know, one day you two will fall in love. You'll see, it's the best feeling in the entire world."

Looking back on it now, almost eighteen years later, Tuffnut realized now that his mother had been right and wrong. Falling in love had been one of the most scary, yet best feelings he had ever felt. The only problem was, their mother probably didn't think the twins would fall in love with _each other._ If she had, he could only imagine what would have happened.

The first time Tuffnut figured it out was when they were eight years old and he just couldn't stop admiring his sister's beauty as she allowed Astrid to play with her long blonde locks. The feeling had scared Tuffnut, the twin doing everything he could to shut his sister out after it happened. Siblings were _not_ supposed to feel that way for each other.

He could tell his sister had been hurt as they drifted farther and farther from each other, the female twin resorting to irritating her brother as a way to gain attention. This led to years of fighting between the two, some bad enough that the village began to question if the siblings even _liked_ each other. Of course they did, and that was the problem in the first place.

The first time they kissed was after the Green Death had been defeated. The two were shell shocked, unable to believe everything that had happened within those couple of days. Hundreds of years battling the dragons all for _nothing_! It was like everything they had ever been taught had been a lie. The dragons were kind, gentle creatures when given the respect and love they deserved, and they had killed them. They had just been afraid.

The male twin had originally planned to go out for a walk, just wanting to get some air and think things over. The last thing he expected was for his sister to come running up the stairs, shove him into the wall and slam her lips against his.

Tuffnut froze.

He tried to convince himself that it wasn't actually happening, that his sister wasn't full on making out with him and he sure as Hell was not giving it back as good as he got it. Reality slapped him hard in the face however as Ruffnut shoved Tuffnut onto her bed, climbing on top of him and re-connecting her lips to his. He tried to stop her, knowing that she was upset and confused and this wasn't something she wanted.

"Ruff," Tuffnut said, his sister ignoring him as she ground her hips into his. Tuffnut bit back a moan, not wanting to spur her on in the slightest. "You don't want to do this. You're confused and upset, I know. I am too. Don't do something you might regret later." Tuffnut said, cupping his sister's cheek with his hand. Ruffnut stared him dead in the eye, her gaze soft yet firm as she planted her lips on his once again.

"I've wanted this with you ever since I learned what it meant to be in love." She said softly, nuzzling her face in his neck. Tuffnut sighed, praying to the Gods his sister didn't regret it later on.

XXX

Needless to say, neither twin had any regrets regarding that night. They had become experts at hiding their relationship from others, continuing to fight over pointless things that never even really happened in the presence of the towns people. While they were alone however, they were free to show their love to one another in any way they chose.

As the twins lay against a rock in the cove, Ruffnut curled up against her brother's side, Tuffnut couldn't say he knew what it meant to have a sibling. The two had never loved each other in a way that twins normally would have. They didn't show their love in small hugs, kisses on the cheek, and the occasional punch or smack. They showed their love in a way only soul mates could. The life they had deserved was stolen from them all because they had been born to the same parents.

It just _wasn't fair._

**Uhm, I don't know what this is. I was just thinking about who I ship in HTTYD and I realized that the twins did not fit with anyone. So, I took a look at their fanfiction tags and realized there were only three or four fics like this for them and here it is! Not very good, I had no plot line for this. It's one of those I'm just going to start writing and see where it ends up fics. Hope it's not terrible.**

**-MeltedIceAngelxx**


End file.
